


kiss it better

by raindropsky



Series: Dialogue Prompt Series [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsky/pseuds/raindropsky
Summary: He lightly bounced the small sniffling toddler in his arms clinging petulantly to his neck.“Does your knee hurt? Is there a boo boo?”He feels a sulky nod against his neck and a round little sneakered foot kicks him in the side while attempting to stick out its owner’s dirty knee for inspection.“Oh buddy, looks like you got some dirt and wood chips on there. How about we clean you up? Do you want a bandage to make it feel better?”





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt “I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.” for Sid and Geno

"I've got you. Breathe, okay? I've got you."

He lightly bounced the small sniffling toddler in his arms clinging petulantly to his neck.

“Does your knee hurt? Is there a boo boo?”

He feels a sulky nod against his neck and a round little sneakered foot kicks him in the side while attempting to stick out its owner’s dirty knee for inspection.

“Oh buddy, looks like you got some dirt and wood chips on there. How about we clean you up? Do you want a bandage to make it feel better?”

 

He walks towards his SUV (God, he can’t believe he has an SUV now for porting small children about), cradling his small precious cargo.

“Can I get a Hulk one? Pees.” Big brown eyes peer up at him.

He sets his curly-haired bundle in the front passenger seat as he fishes about for the Hulk bandages and the small First-Aid kit everyone carries in their cars now. He gently wipes off the dirt and pulls out the requested Hulk bandage.

“Do you want to me to put it on or do you want to?”

“Me!” Giggles fill the front seat area as small fingers eagerly rips into the bandage and carefully smooths down each purple and green tab. “Now kiss it better,” is demands.

He laughs in response and places a gentle kiss and tousles the slightly sweaty curls. “Okay, how about we go get some ice cream huh? Since you were such a brave boy.”

“Ice c’eam!!”

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

Sid looks up when his phone pings.

_On our way back. ETA 5._

He stretches and sighs when he can hear and feel his spine popping. At least he got some sponsorship emails and that radio interview done in peace. He’s finishing up one last email when he hears the front door unlock.

 

“Hello?”

“Daddy! Daddy, I’m home!”

 

Sid grins and pushes away from his desk. “Hi Alyosha,” he calls as he jogs down the stairs. His son grins and starts running towards him when he gets distracted by something further down the hall.

“Papa!”

Sid and Geno meet up in the foyer and Aloysha shrieks in delight when Geno swoops him up high and kisses his round little belly.

“How was the park with Uncle Jake?” Geno asks in between blowing a raspberry on Alyosha’s exposed belly.

“Fun! We wen’ on the slide and the swings and the san’box and and the monkey bars and…” Alyosha pauses and looks down mournfully at his left knee.

“Oh baby, did you get a boo boo? Is that why you have the Hulk on your knee?” Sid taps above his knee gently. Alyosha nods as tears form in his eyes.

“I fell! Unc’a Jakey dropped me!”

 

“What?!”

“I didn’t drop you, Alex! What are you saying?”

“Jake, you went to the park, how you drop my son?!”

 

Alyosha starts crying big fat tears, squirming and burrowing into his Papa’s embrace. “It hurts, Papa, owie.”

Geno soothes their son, stroking his back and humming comfortingly.

Sid looks at Jake. “So what happened? His knee doesn’t even look bruised.”

Jake sighs. “He wanted to play on the monkey bars and swing by himself like the big kids were. I’d set him up to hang onto one and he was actually doing pretty well when I, uh, sneezed. Next thing I know, Alex is on the ground looking shocked that his hands had let go.” He bops a still snuffling Alexei on the nose. “Save those crocodile tears mister. We already got ice cream on the way home.”

“Oho, somebody trying to get Papa and Daddy to give him more ice cream hm? Alyosha, so tricky,” Geno admonishes, fighting back a grin.

Sid bites back his own grin. “Did you not have fun with Uncle Jake? Do you never want to go play with Uncle Jake again?”

 

“No! Unc’a Jakey is my favourite best friend!” Alyosha flings himself out and Geno barely tightens his grip in time to stop Alyosha from genuinely faceplanting down onto the tile floor. “I’m sorry Unc’a Jakey, I won’ try to trick for more ice cream.”

Jake pokes his honorary nephew’s chubby cheek, eliciting a giggle. “Okay bud, but I gotta go home now, ‘kay? We’ll go to the park another time.”

“Bye!” Alyosha scrambles down and hugs Jake tightly. “Bye bye, come play with me tomorrow!”

“Daddy and Papa have a game tomorrow with Uncle Jake and everyone else remember?” Sid nods as Jake pulls on his shoes. “How about we go make a snack now," He starts as he gently guides Alyosha towards the kitchen. "And you can tell me all about the park…”

 

“Thanks for taking care of Alex,” Geno says, using the English nickname his teammates prefer using for Alyosha. “Sid need to call in for radio interview and I had to deal with agents.”

“No worries, it’s what we’re here for, yeah?” He bumps his fist against Geno’s. “Go, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Give Alex an extra hug for me.”

“Papaaaaa?” A command booms down the hallway.

Geno sighs while Jake laughs. “Thanks Jake.”

“See ya Geno.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say to me on [tumblr](https://rain-drop-sky.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
